


It's the most wonderful time of the year

by Antares_28



Series: Sanvers Christmas [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex can't skate, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmassy Maggie, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Grumpy Alex, Ice Skating, Maggie's dimples
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares_28/pseuds/Antares_28
Summary: She laughs slightly, shaking her head. “I meant, it feels… wrong. To have sex this good and dirty on Christmas day, you know. Being naughty… Santa may be watching us!”Maggie raised her eyebrows, “Have you just quoted Santa Claus is coming to town? I’ve always hated that song. It’s creepy. And I married a huge dork.”
Or
A fluffy collection of christmassy Sanvers moments.





	1. Walking in a Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> It's just pure and shameless sanvers Christmas fluff! :3 :)  
> I updated this story and make it a collection of Christmas snippets about Alex and Maggie just being together and celebrating Christmas.  
> Hope you'll enjoy it and please remember I'm not an English native speaker! Let me know your opinion about it :D  
> Soon, there'll be Kara, Lena and all the others as well.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The almighty and all-knowing badass Alex Danvers doesn't know how to ice-skate.

“Come on, Danvers. Please?”

Alex frowns, giving her a skeptical look. Maggie was wearing a thick grey winter coat and a pair of red ear muffs. Alex is not used to that. 

National City Maggie usually wears leather, while apparently Blue Spring Maggie wears wool and is all festive and perky. 

“Come on, Alex. Just for me. Please?”

And just like that Alex knows she has lost. Maggie is beckoning her to step forward while making her kissy face, with a huge dimple-y smile and how can she resist?  
Because honestly, Alex is simply a sucker for a christmassy grinning Maggie.

Thus, she sighs, tilting her head to her side and scrutinizing the iced lake in front of them. There are many people but it’s not overcrowded. She can’t help but widen her eyes just as a little girl makes a pirouette before moving forward on the ice. It seemed she was actually floating.

“Do you expect I’ll move like her?” She asks, raising her eyebrow. 

Alex is frozen stiff, clearly not used to the frigid temperatures of Nebraska winters. She rubs her arms with her gloved hands, watching as Maggie is encouragingly extending her arm toward her.

“It’s now or never,” she mutters before stepping tentatively onto the ice, taking her girlfriend's hand.

“You did it, Alex. Now we’re just going to proceed slowly,” Maggie says as she starts to skate backwards to guide her, holding both her hands tightly. “Don’t think too much about it, just follow me.”

“This is completely absurd. I am freezing and my feet hurt.”

“Don’t be grumpy,” Maggie giggles, rolling her eyes. “It will be fun!”

“I am wondering how anyone could possibly find it fun. I’m about three seconds from falling onto my face,” Alex complains again and suddenly Maggie has a brilliant idea. She knows her girlfriend and, above all, she knows how much competitive she is. Alex always pursues perfection, so maybe if Maggie challenges her, then she will eventually let herself go.

“You’re only scared,” Maggie says, nonchalantly.

“I am not!” Alex immediately gasps, feeling outraged by her statement. “Should I remind you that I fight against horrific aliens on a daily basis? I am not scared by… by all this huge horseplay!”

“Mh-mh,” Maggie mumbles gazing at the firm grasp of Alex’s hands around hers. Alex sees it too and she quickly steps forward, leaving Maggie’s grip.  
But the ice is too slippery and she is too clumsy so she flails and dramatically falls to the ground.

“Don’t you dare laugh at me,” Alex grumbles, seeing Maggie’s eyes twinkling with amusement, and then extending her arm, she states, “Now help me, before my ass freezes.”

Maggie can’t help but chuckle, as she promptly takes her hands, pulling Alex to her feet. 

“God forbid anything happens to your cute ass,” Maggie jokes, kissing her cheek lightly. “Now, don’t be stubborn, and relax.”

“What if I am going to fall again? It’s not even a skate rink. I may break the ice and we will fall into the chilled water and die.”

“Oh my goodness, Alex! You’re losing your mind!” Maggie exclaims, laughing. And just like that Alex starts laughing as well. But it’s too much, and she loses her balance.

Maggie’s reflexes are quick though, so she promptly grasps Alex’s hips, holding her.

“Thank you,” Alex whispers and they are so close that their noses brush against each other.

“It’s my pleasure, I will never let you fall again, “ Maggie replies and Alex can’t help but lean forward and kiss her.

When they part, Alex squeezes Maggie hand and smiles at her, “Let’s go.”

As they go along, Alex has to admit that the movements are becoming easier for her, even though she won’t do jumps and pirouettes anytime soon.

“It’s kind of… nice, I guess,” she suddenly says with some hesitation and Maggie gives her a toothy smile.

“Let’s take another couple of laps and then we’ll grab some mulled wine,” she then suggests. “I think you’ll deserve it.”

Alex’s face practically lightens up, “It sounds like a plan.”

And as they glide on the ice, Maggie isn’t skating in front of her anymore, but rather at her side, gently holding her hand, their fingers laced together.

Alex hums to herself and she has to admit that maybe Blue Spring is not so bad.


	2. Gonna find out who's naughty and nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie celebrate their first Christmas together as a married couple.
> 
> The chapter is slightly M-rated. Nothing too explicit, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is my favorite time of the year, and right now I just need all the fluff and love and affection Sanvers could give me. So, I decided to update this story and make it a collection of fluffy and nice (and sometimes naughty) moments about Alex and Maggie during Christmas Holidays.  
> Hope you'll like it, let me know what you think :D

Maggie Danvers woke up on Christmas morning alone in bed.

Lifting her head from the pillow, she felt disoriented for a moment. The shades were still drawn over the windows but she could see the outline of the sun around the edges, trying to push its way in. She was lying on her stomach and turning her head one way, she saw the digital clock on the nightstand table next to her side of the bed – it was almost nine o’clock – and turning her head the other way, she saw the side of the bed where Alex slept was empty.

She frowned. She hated waking up to an empty bed.

She laid there for a moment, listening to the quiet house, trying to locate her wife, but she couldn’t seem to hear anything. With a moan, she pushed herself up into a sitting position, taking a moment to wake up a bit more and biting back a yawn, she rubbed a hand through her hair. Knowing she wouldn’t be able to sleep any longer – especially without Alex next to her- she pushed off the covers. She was still naked from the night before and she felt how cold the bedroom was. She stood up with a grunt, her muscles stretching, and the hardwood floor creaked in that one spot as she crossed the room and collected panties, a flannel shirt and a pair of yoga pants from her dresser.

When she left the bedroom and headed down the stairs, she heard how quiet the rest of the house – not just their bedroom – was as well. They had bought an artificial tree – a seven foot one – that they had set up in front of the large window in the living room and that they, with Kara and Lena’s help, had strung with colorful lights and had hung garland and a huge variety of ornaments on. They had given Alex the honor of placing the star tree topper. She had smiled at her and Alex had grinned like an idiot. There were a lot colorful wrapped packages underneath the tree. They had agreed to not go overboard even though it’s kind of impossible. That was their first Christmas as a married couple, after all. There are many presents for their family and friends, as well.

Alex had turned the tree on but she wasn’t in the living room and when Maggie shuffled into the kitchen, she wasn’t there either but a small pot of coffee was brewing in the machine on the counter. Every time Alex was up first, she would start a pot for Maggie, who could barely seem to function without at least one cup in her.

Finally, Maggie saw her wife through the glass door leading from their kitchen to the fenced-in backyard. Alex stood on the back deck, her auburn hair down and dotted with white flakes of snow. She was doing some sort of hopping on her feet, trying to keep warm since she only seemed to be wearing a pair of Ugg boots and her black coat. Her legs were bare and she wondered what she was wearing underneath that coat. Their chocolate labrador puppy, Gertrude, was running in the snow as best as she could, leaping and bounding and eating some of it. Alex’s laughter echoed out as she watched her and Maggie smiled as she watched her.

Sometimes, it still all felt surreal to her when there were quiet moments like this and she was able to watch her without her knowing it. They had gotten married in September, at the beach just in front of the Danvers’ household with their closest friends and family in attendance and now they had a huge house and a perky dog. Maggie was married now, she was a wife. And she couldn’t be happier about that.

Waking up with Alex and going to sleep with her, eating meals together, decorating a Christmas tree together and Maggie nearly going mad with worry at the pressure she felt of buying Alex the perfect present. Even the mundane things like grocery shopping and doing laundry. They were finding a balance between their demanding and risky jobs and their quiet life at home and looking at the beautiful woman outside, wearing her coat and laughing at the silliness which was their dog, Maggie knew that her life was a pretty damn good one.

Gertie came leaping onto the deck and still laughing, Alex crouched down in front of her and rubbed the hyper puppy behind her ears. For the first time, Maggie noticed that Alex had tied a festive red bow around the puppy’s neck.

“Let’s go and see if Mags is awake yet,” she suggested and Gertie wagged her tail fiercely in response. When Alex stood again and turned back towards the house, she saw her standing in the door and the brightest smile burst across her face. Maggie smiled, too, and she opened the door for her. “You’re awake,” she breathed, her arms already sliding around her shoulders the instant she was inside and Maggie raised herself up a little bit on her tiptoes, kissing Alex good morning as she closed the door again, shutting the cold and the snow out. She was cold, too, and she wrapped her arms around her, feeling her shiver. It was an oddly and unusually cold Christmas in National City and the snow was making it even more magical.

Maggie had intended to kiss her hungrily but something inside of her wanted her to slow down. Her lips met Alex’s tenderly and softly, gentle brushes and pecks and caresses. She listened to Alex moan softly and her hands were cold as they came to a rest on her cheeks but she didn’t mind. Her mouth slanted over hers, her tongue tracing her full bottom lip as her fingers easily found the zipper of her coat and began to slowly pull it down. When her hands slid in and found her hips, tugging Alex even closer to her, she shivered again but both knew this was no longer a reaction to the cold. Listening to her moan and feeling her shiver, just from her touch, everything else in the world could wait. Maggie needed her now.

“Maggie,” Alex laughed softly as she swung her up into her arms, she still wearing her coat and her boots, and she carried her from the kitchen. “What are you doing?”

“Celebrating Christmas with you,” Maggie answered, taking her into the living room. “We don’t have to be anywhere until tonight.”

She laughed at that again and Maggie smiled when she leaned in and kissed her cheek. “Merry Christmas,” Alex then murmured in her ear before biting down on her earlobe.

“Damn, Danvers, you’re going to make me drop you,” she grumbled. “How are you feeling?” she then asked as she carefully set her down on the couch. Maggie was shorter than Alex but strong enough to carry her.

Alex smiled, sliding out of her coat and then fisting her hands in her shirt, not letting her move away. “Never better,” she answered and she grinned as Maggie lowered himself down on top of her. She was still wearing the Ugg boots along with a pair of red lace panties and a loose fitting white tank top that Maggie could easily pull down, exposing both of her breasts.

They kissed one another until they couldn’t breathe and even then, they didn’t stop. Her tongue thrust past the seam of her lips and tangled with hers. Alex’s fingers ran through Maggie’s dark hair, gripping some of it and lifting her hips from the couch, pressing against hers. Alex felt horny and almost desperate. Apparently, they were still living through their honeymoon phase and she was able to be turned on so fast nowadays. Of course, Maggie’s hard body on top of hers, her tongue in her mouth and the palm of her hand lightly brushing over her chest would have made her hot no matter what.

“Is this my Christmas present?” She moaned against her lips and Maggie snickered against hers, her hand now gently cupping one of her breasts.

“Yeah, Alex. Our first Christmas as wife and wife and you would actually think that your present is sex,” her lips left hers and Alex whimpered as she then scraped them down the side of her neck. She had always loved the way Maggie kissed and nibbled her sensitive skin. One of her legs lifted and wrapped around the small of her back, the heel of her boot digging into her.

“I like that,” she moaned softly, her eyes closed, and she could feel Maggie circling her thumb around her nipple, almost teasing her, as her lips moved along her shoulder, brushing the strap of her top out of the way as she did so.

“I love when you do that,” Maggie said, lifting her head to look at her, her hand still gently caressing her breast. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was spread out along the light gray cushions of the couch. “I love when you tell me what you like and want. You are so sexy.” Maggie kissed her then, hungrily, her tongue in her mouth again, and Alex’s hands went back to her cheeks, arching her body into hers.

Her breasts scratched against the material of her shirt and it made her gasp. Her hands slid back and down her back, gripping the shirt, tugging it upwards. Maggie’s lips separated from hers for only a moment to tug it over her head, not bothering about the small buttons, and tossed it away before she was back on top of Alex, kissing her.

Alex moaned, her head spinning, and she had woken up this morning, wanting Maggie like this but had told herself that it was Christmas and she should let her sleep - especially after the party full of food and booze they had at Lena’s the night before. Alex had already lost count of how many mornings she had woken her up with her kisses or her hands and mouth already taking advantage of her half-naked body lying next to her. She knew Maggie certainly didn’t mind but there was a part of her that felt guilty for using her for her own sexual gratification when her arousal  became too much to bear and she had to make love to her as soon as possible.

“You’re so warm,” Alex heard herself murmur, her hands flat on her shoulders, feeling her bare skin against her fingers. “Mags, make me warm,” she then whispered and Maggie let out a groan before fusing her mouth to hers, kissing her so hard, it almost hurt.

 

* * *

 

An hour and half later, Alex sat on the kitchen counter, eating one of the grilled cheese sandwiches Maggie had made for her and reading the special Christmas copy of _CatCo Magazine_. Maggie stood at the stove next to her, now working on cooking them pancakes. It was an odd combination but she had promised Alex both breakfast and lunch and just wanted to satisfy her.

Alex tossed Gertrude, who was sitting on the floor next to Maggie, a bit of her crust. “I think after we eat, we should open our presents and then we can spend the rest of the day, until dinner at Kara’s, in bed, sleeping and having sex,” she decided and Maggie grinned, nodding.

“Sounds like a plan,” she agreed.

“Do you think we have too much sex?” Alex asked her suddenly.

The spatula in Maggie’s hand stilled for a moment but then she smirked and flipped the pancake over that was bubbling on the griddle. “I wasn’t aware that there was such a thing – especially between married people.”

“There’s this little quiz in here about newlyweds and what’s considered a healthy sex life,” Alex explained, holding her magazine up for her to see before she turned it in her hand towards herself again. “How many days a week do we have sex? At least five days.”

“And what’s wrong with that?” Maggie questioned.

Alex kept reading. “How many times a night do you have sex? Count each time that you both come.”

“God, this is a dirty quiz,” Maggie said, finishing with one pancake and sliding it from the spatula onto the waiting plate before grabbing the bowl of batter. “What’d you put?”

“Two to three,” she answered. “Which apparently is incredibly well for both horny teenagers and people named Maggie Danvers.”

Maggie gave her a dimpled grin. “I’ll give you three and raise you one.”

“Confident, aren’t we?” She couldn’t help but laugh.

“Babe, five days a week, two to three times a night,” Maggie said and she laughed again. She held up a plate of three pancakes in front of her. “Merry Christmas.”

“This almost feels wrong,” Alex murmurs.

Maggie frowns. “Feels pretty damn right to me.”

She laughs slightly, shaking her head. “I meant, it feels… wrong. To have sex this good and dirty on Christmas day, you know. Being naughty… Santa may be watching us!”

 Maggie raised her eyebrows, “Have you just quoted _Santa Claus is coming to town_? I’ve always hated that song. It’s creepy. And I married a huge dork.”

“You’ve said that to me several times since we’ve been married. I might start to think you mean it,” Alex laughed and, putting her magazine aside, she then took the plate and tilted her face up towards her. “Let’s go eat these and open some presents.”

“Definitely,” Maggie shut the griddle off and going to the refrigerator, she retrieved the bottle of maple syrup. “There’s a box underneath that tree with my name on it and I want to know what it is.”

“A two thousand dollars vibrator,” Alex teased, hopping down from the counter and getting two forks from the utensil drawer.

“Awesome. I bet the vibrator will appreciate my stamina,” Maggie followed her into the living room.

“ _I_ appreciate your stamina. Very much,” Alex sat down on the edge of the couch, rolling her eyes. Maggie sat down on the floor in front of her, next to the tree. She handed her the syrup as she handed her one of the forks.

“This is what I wanted. I wanted traditions for us on today, of all days. A day that is made up entirely of traditions. Now, every Christmas from now on, I want to eat pancakes while we open presents.”

Maggie looked at her, smiling faintly. “This is all I ever wanted,” she admitted. “Growing up…” she shook her head, not wanting to dwell on the past. Not today. “I just… I wanted this. You, me, someone to have Christmas traditions with… this is good.”

Alex nodded, smiling, almost about to start crying. Instead, they both leaned in at the same time and they kissed. “Merry Christmas,” she whispered.

“Merry Christmas,” Maggie whispered back, “Can I open my present now?”

“Yes,” Alex laughed and then as she chewed a piece of pancake, she grabbed the box with Maggie’s name on it. Gertrude, who had been sleeping in her favorite warm spot in the kitchen, came trotting the instant she heard the movement, her tail wagging. She had been sniffing at those for a week now.

“Here, Maggie,” Alex said, handing her a box wrapped with candy cane paper and her name on the gift tag. “And here you go, Gertie,” she giggled, sitting down next to Maggie on the floor, the puppy leaping up between them. Maggie forgot her own present for a moment as Alex pulled at the wrapping paper of one of the two small gifts for their dog. She laughed as Gertrude nudged her hands with her snout, sniffing curiously. “Look, Gertie!” Alex gasped. “Santa brought you your favorite Milk-bone treats.” The dog pushed the box with her nose, sniffing intensely now. “Let’s see what else there is.” Maggie watched with a smile as her wife unwrapped the dog’s other present. “A stuffed squirrel just for you!” She then exclaimed happily and she gave the toy a squeeze, it squeaking loudly.

She held it out and Gertrude grabbed it with her teeth before leaping down from the couch and shaking it roughly back and forth in her mouth as if she was killing it.

“Well, that’s disturbing,” Alex mused, smiling and then she ate another piece of pancake as Maggie finally ripped the wrapping paper with a bout of excitement.

Then she pried a jewelry box open, looking at what laid inside. She felt as if she couldn’t breathe. Her fingers were trembling as she lifted the white gold chain with the small compass hanging off of it. On the back of the pendant there was a tiny and elegant engraving, saying _Ride or Die_.

“Alex-”

“Here,” Alex said and then without waiting for permission, she took the necklace from her and taking another leaning forward, she clasped it around her neck.

Maggie couldn’t help but close her eyes as Alex’s familiar scent of leather and soap filled her nostrils and she felt her fingertips brush against her neck, almost making her shiver. Alex pulled away all too soon though and when she opened her eyes, Maggie blushed upon seeing her staring at her intently. She quickly looked down at the small compass hanging around her neck and holding it between her fingers, she watched as the small red arrow naturally pointed north.

“That night, when we got back together… you said you used to feel lost,” Alex explained, rubbing her ear as if she was nervous. “I thought this might help.”

Maggie stared at her , having no idea what to say. She knew she should say something though because this was the sweetest, most thoughtful thing anyone had ever done for her. Maybe it was because it was Christmas or maybe it was because it was from Alex. Whatever it was, she felt tears welling in her eyes.

“Thank you,” she whispered and kissed her. “You taste like maple syrup,” Alex smirked and she smiled, staring at her. “You’re amazing.”

“There’s also a box from Victoria’s Secret under there from me to you,” Alex added, giving her a quick wink before taking another bite of pancake. Maggie grinned and gave her a big box, “Your turn. I hope you like it. It’s heavy so…”

Alex handed her the plate of pancakes and then pulled away the snowman wrapping paper and saw a wood box. She pried the lid open and peeked inside, a gasp of breath catching in her throat.

“I hope you'll like it,” Maggie said through a mouthful of pancake.

Inside the box were two hand blown whiskey glasses, decorated with golden stars and constellations. One glass depicted the stars one could see during summer, while the other those in the sky during winter. Beside them, there was a very expensive bottle of _Balvenie 21 Year Old Port-Wood Single Malt Scotch Whiskey_.

“Maggie,” she took one of the glass and with her other hand, she slipped it onto the back of Maggie’s neck and gave her a hard kiss. “I… thank you.”

“I saw the set online and just… it seemed perfect for you, Alex." Maggie shrugged. "Not that I have to get you drunk to have my way with you, though,” she quickly added, smirking.

Alex laughed and leaned in, kissing her cheek. “I love you,” she said, her eyes locking with hers, staring at her in complete amazement.

“You bought me jewelry and lingerie for me to strip off your body. I don’t think I could love you anymore if I tried,” Maggie replied, resting her forehead against hers.

She kissed her, her arms sliding around Alex’s neck and Alex could feel her still smiling before she cupped the back of her head, and she kissed her harder and deeper.

When they broke, Maggie looked so happy in that moment, Alex was stunned, and kind of excited too.

 “I think I’m hungry,” she said, and Maggie laughed, giving her a quizzical look.

“You are worse than your sister, Danvers! You just ate grilled cheese sandwiches and pan-,” Alex shook her head, smirking.

“No…” she pressed a kiss at the base of Maggie’s throat and then slowly, she began dragging her lips down, past her clavicle and on her cleavage. “I’m hungry for something else.”

It took Maggie a moment but then Alex hands were on her stomach and everything became very clear.

“Oh,” she said and Alex chuckled softly.

She pressed her lips to her forehead, her cheek, her jaw. “That compass comes in handy,” she murmured to her ear and then bit her earlobe playfully. “I’m gonna just follow the arrow.”

Maggie opened her eyes and looked the small compass nestled between her breasts and then broke out into laughter when she saw that the red arrow was pointing directly towards between her legs, indeed. She looked up at her wife, still laughing, Alex smiling at the sound, and taking hold of her head in her hands, she pulled her down for a kiss.

“Let’s be naughty for Santa, Danvers.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me your opinion and give me prompts for Christmas one-shots as well :)
> 
> I'm ms-hgolightly on Tumblr if you want to chat about sanvers ;)


End file.
